Love At First Sight
by Maddieli49
Summary: A story about a girl who falls completely head over heels for a new boy :
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is the first chapter of my first story :3 as you can tell, I'm not that great of a writer, but I'm going to try to get better. I will try to update as much as I can but no promises because I am pretty busy lately :P anyways, enjoy!

(Sorry this chapter is short, but it's just the beginning)

Please review!

Monday mornings. Aren't they just peachy?

I had the hardest time getting up this morning. I stayed up really late last night trying to finish an essay that was due.

After debating with myself whether or not I should get up now or go in late, I achingly stood up from my bed and dragged myself into the bathroom. Flipping the lights on, I was startled by how bright the damn light was. I looked at myself in the mirror. I have brown, wavy-ish locks that just about past my chest and pale skin, complemented by a set of green marbles.

I don't think I'm pretty at all. Never has a guy asked me out. I feel lower than dirt.

I glance at the clock on my phone and notice it's time to go.

You'd never know how tiring it is to walk to school each and every day when it's on the complete opposite side of town. My parents leave for work early each morning, and the bus comes too early for me to catch, so it's really the only option I have.

Walking down the street, I feel a rush of cold down my spine. The brisk air leaves my nose looking red as a strawberry, and my skin looking wind burned.

As I trudged through the mountainous piles of snow, I notice the leaves on tree growing into bright shades of green. I am very fascinated with nature, and think that people should appreciate it more often.

I glance back down at my phone and see that school starts in a mere 10 minutes and I'm not even halfway through town. I start to jog, then within a few moments sprint. I can't be late again or else I'll get a detention. While running, I feel something weird beneath my feet.

Ice.

"_Oh crap!"_ I think to myself while feeling the adrenaline pump through my veins.

I fall backwards into something. A person I believe?

I turn around and see a boy about my age. His emerald eyes glistened and his lips pulled into a faint smirk.

"Are you alright?" he says

"Oh…uhm" I'm completely breath-taken by this boy's eyes. They put me into a hypnotic state that I have trouble getting out of.

"Hey, are you hurt?" I hear him say again.

"Oh! No, I'm not hurt… just a b-bit st- startled." Damn it! I could feel my palms get sweaty. A boy had never made me feel this way before. I could feel a rush of heat travel to my cheeks. I was blushing, and could tell I probably looked stupid.

I see a smile form on his porcelain skin face. The most beautiful face I've ever laid eyes on.

"My name's Eli." he says

"H-hey Eli.. nice to meet you."

Eli. A name from the heavens. How perfect could this boy get?

"My name is Maddie." I say in a quick manner.

"Maddie, eh? Cute name." Here it comes again! My cheeks are boiling and I can't help it.

"Thanks. Well, I guess I'll just be on my way then." I walk up to the stop sign and cross the street. I glance back and notice he is still standing there. I squint my eyes and can still see that devilishly cute smirk on his face.

This is going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Tried making this chapter longer. Feel free to leave me any suggestions!

* * *

I arrived at school, surprisingly right on time.

The only thing that I could think about was Eli. His lush intriguing lips. His dark chocolate hair. Everything about him seems surreal. I think I'm lovesick. Every moment of my time is spent daydreaming in a world of sweet bliss.

Am I insane? Falling for a boy I just met? I feel like I've known him forever. I feel like I know his life story and everything. But maybe I just need a reality check.

"_Ring!" _

I almost jumped out of my seat, shocked by the bell. That's how much of a trance I was in.

Moving onto my next period, English, I sat by the window. I usually get more inspiration for my writing when I'm near nature.

"Class, I'd like to introduce you all to our new student, Eli."

_What! Eli is in our class? Great! Now I won't be able to focus on my work whatsoever._

He was standing in the front of the classroom next to Mrs. Dawes. I never noticed his fashion sense last time I saw him. He was wearing a "Dead Hand" t-shirt, with a black vest over it, a maroon scarf, black skinny jeans and black converse. His style is really unique and edgy. I'm liking this so far…

"Goldsworthy, there's an empty seat next to Maddie. Don't worry, she won't bite" Dawes said with a grin.

Eli sauntered over to the seat and was staring at me the whole time. I tried to focus on our assignment the best I could, but it doesn't help at all when those gorgeous orbs are looking at me.

Why is he looking at me? Do I have something on my face? Should I take it as a compliment?

Before I knew it, the bell rang. I was so relieved to get out of there.

As I was speed walking out of there, Eli and I bumped into each other resulting to me, toppling over.

Eli knelt down and took my hand to help me up. What a gentleman.

"You just don't know how to stay on your feet, now do you?" How I miss that sweet voice of his.

"Well maybe if you learned that ladies go first, you wouldn't have knocked into me." I say with a smirk.

"True, true m' lady. I'll try to remember that next time. Why don't I repay you with lunch today?"

Did he just call me 'm' lady?' I'm_**his**_ lady? I'm speechless, is this really happening to me?

"So… you wanna go or not?" he repeats.

"Yes! I- I mean I'd really like that"

"Great. Meet me outside in about 5 minutes?"

"Definitely. I'll meet ya there."

Eli walked towards his locker and stopped.

"Oh yeah, and one more thing Mads. Try not to fall on your way." He grinned and continued walking

I rolled my eyes and gave him a sarcastic smirk. Walking to my locker, I was met by my best friend Karmela. She's a senior, but we don't let that get in between our friendship.

"Hey Maddie girl! I noticed you chatting it up with that mysterious dude." Karm is always full of life and never let anything get her down.

"Yeah, I guess I was. He invited me to go to lunch with him today." I say with confidence

"Oooh look who has a boyfriend! I knew this day would come sooner or later!"

"We aren't going out… he's just being friendly!" I wish we were going out.

"Whatever you say." She winks then struts across the hall.

It was almost time to meet Eli. I opened my locker and looked in the mirror. Hair, check. Makeup, check. Blushing like a tomato, check. I don't think I'm ready for this at all. I shut my locker, grabbed my bag and went out the door.

I tried looking for Eli, but he was nowhere to be found. Just then, a hearse pulls up to me. Who can it be? The window to the hearse pulled down and Eli motioned for me to get in the car. I opened the door and shut it gently behind me. It looked like a pretty old car, but in mint condition.

"So is this car yours?" I ask quietly

"Yep. I got it at a discount price from my uncle, so why not? I hope you're not freaked out by it."

"Oh no, not at all" I smile sweetly and bite my lip.

"So where you want to eat? I'm not that familiar with this town."

"Well, we could eat at the Dot. They have the best burgers you'll ever taste"

"Promise?" Eli lets out a chuckle.

"I guarantee it."


End file.
